Battle of Sanities
by Starflight726
Summary: Jeff the Killer just wanted to do his business but something happens on the way. He is forced to take action against his good side, or neither of them will be able to do anything ever again! Once something is done, how will it change the lives of everyone around them? Sorry if the summary is not very good, I was never one for summarizing anything. It is WAY better than it sounds!
1. Battle of Sanities Chapter 1

Battle of Sanities

A/N: Sup? Hey guys, my name is Starflight726. This is my first story that I am to post to the Internet. I have more but I want to try and fix them up a little first before I post then on any site. I really hope you guys will enjoy the story. I am really nervous about this for it being the first story I'm posting, sorry that I have already said that a million times. Ok on to the details, well this time the story is about CreepyPasta. I will only use some of the main ones that I know about. Partly because I don't know very many and the other part is a reasoning that I don't know. Please I'm tired and my stomach is cramping. This fanfic revolves around Jeff the Killer because he is my favorite CreepyPasta. One reason being that his story is awesome. Another is because even though he's meant to be mean and scary, I think that's he's pretty cute. Even what he looks like in real life. Yes I am weird. I think that we all know that!

Jeff: Just get on with the story already!

Me: If you don't shut up then I won't get to the story as fast! So, SHUT THE F**K UP!

Jeff: Jesus Christ! Fine... Just get on with it!

Me: Thank you, Jeffy! ;3

Jeff: Don't call me that ever again! :[

Me: Too bad I already did! :3 Jeff, disclaimer please.

Jeff: Starflight does not own anything but the plot.

Me: Now as I was saying... On to the story! *3* *Points in several different directions.* Where ever it is! *3*

-At the CreepyPasta/Slender Mansion(for those of you that call it different names.)-

It was a pretty average day in the Mansion. BEN was playing video games in the living room, Jeff was sharpening his knife and talking to Ticci Toby, whom of which was sharpening his axes in the garage, EJ was eating kidneys in the living room, LJ was eating candy, laughing, and talking with Jeff and Toby in the garage. Masky and Hoodie were eating cheesecake and gossiping with each other in their room, Slender Man was reading a book on the couch in the living room, and Jane was in her room throwing darts at a picture of Jeff.

"Hey guys I'll be right back. Just a sec." Jeff said to Ticci and LJ. "HAHAHA ALRIGHT! HAHAHA." LJ replied acknowledging Jeff, still laughing at a joke that was made about 20 minutes ago. As Jeff was passing through the kitchen, they were in the garage and the backdoor was in the kitchen, he felt a wave of something that he hadn't felt in a long time, sanity, although he couldn't recognize the feeling. He fell and started to black out. When he fell he hit a silver trey and it made a big crash and surprised everyone in the building.

Every person in the mansion came running to the source of the sound to find Jeff curled up in a ball holding his head tightly in his hands. "Jeff!" BEN, Slendy, and Toby yelled. All of a sudden he fell limp and a few seconds later he jolted up and started gasping like he just had a bad nightmare. He looked over at the trey and saw his reflection and screamed, backing away from the trey.

Jeff backed up into Slender Man's legs and looked up, and backed up to the counter behind him with a look of horror. "Jeff?," BEN asked. "What's wrong?" Jeff looked around at everyone frantically, and panicked.

"W-who are you?!" Jeff yelped in terror. They all stood there shocked, and their mouths agape, except for Jeff. "Please-please tell us you're joking, Jeff! Cause this isn't funny! Even I'M not laughing!" LJ said in disbelief.

"I asked who you were! D-don't avoid the question!" Jeff panicked. "Why-" Jane started. "Please calm down. First off, Jeff, may I ask you a question?" Slender Man cut off, making everyone confused. "S-sure, I guess." Jeff asked surprised by the sudden

"What do you last remember?"

A/N: Lol! Cliffy! *3* heheheh! How do you like it? Good? Bad? Want to give me a kookie? Or do YOU want a kookie? They're good. I bet that you want a kookie. Well please read and review! I can understand if you don't want to or can't. Today has been a bad day, so please try not to flame. Thank you.

Jeff: Can we leave now?!

Me: Sure, JEFFY! ;3

Jeff: Don't call me that! :[

Me: Yes, my lord. *kneel* : }

Jeff: Don't start going all Black Butler on me! Not everybody reading this knows about this!

Me: Oh, stop being so cranky! Really!

Jeff: Then stop!

Me: Fine you party pooper. :( Well, bye everyone! Hope you all liked it! :3


	2. Battle of Sanities Chapter 2

Battle of Sanities Chapter 2

A/N: Hello all! Back for more? I bet that you guys are just back for the kookies? I bet it's for the kookies! Well! Let's forget the kookie and lets-

BEN: But I want a kookie! :,(

Me: Do you? Do you really?

Jeff: I want one too. Nice going Starflight! You made BEN cry and me hungry!

Me: I know right! But I'm not hungry! I just ate some pizza! Ha!

Jeff: Grrrr! Just get on with this so we can go eat!

Me: I was GOING to start the story but SOMEBODY, I'm not going to say names or point fingers, (whisper yells "BEN!" And frequently points at him), but they INTERRUPTED me when I was going to start it! :[

BEN: Well, you said to forget about the kookies! I want a kookie! :(

Me: Just let me get on with the story! *rubbing temples in attempt to get rid of a forming migrane*

BEN: Alright, I'm sorry.

Jeff: Good. Now hurry!

Me: *looks like I'm going to tear someone's head off* Shut up! Anyway! I hope you enjoy the story. Jeff, disclaimer please.

Jeff: *sighs* Fine, Starflight does not own any creepypasta, just the plot.

Me: On to the story! :3

"What do you last remember?"

Slendy implored confusing everyone even greater, except Jeff as he was trying to come up with an answer and stay alert at the same time to make sure the 'freaks' don't hurt him.

"All I remember is this weird feeling and fighting some kids that attacked me after sending my brother to the juvenile detention center for a false accusation. After that everything started fading and felt great pain, and I woke up here and my eyes burn, I can't feel them, my face is stinging and throbbing, and I'm suddenly surrounded by you and-." Jeff explained until he eventually cut him self off.

"And what?" Ticci Toby coaxed on. "Where are they?!" Jeff asked finally standing up, they all finally catch a glimpse of Jeff and realized he looked different. He was a bit shorter, around half a foot shorter, his hair was quickly fading to brown, his eyes weren't rimmed black and his eye lids were quickly growing back. His eyes also faded into a bright sky blue. The smile carved a few years ago into his face was healing bit by bit and his skin became a bit darker, but only a few shades darker and stopped changing like the rest of him was.

They all stared in shock as he because more human looking as the seconds past. "Where's who? Who are you-?" Jane started up. "My family! Did something happen to them?!" Jeff asked, his face looked normal and he was blinking again, no trace of scars anywhere on him. They also noted that his clothes where a bit big and that he looked a bit like a sad child.

They stood frozen (A/N: hehe Frozen... Hehe sorry, let's get back), not knowing what to tell him. Suddenly Slendy walked to him and placed a hand on Jeff's shoulder and sighed sadly. "Jeff, while you were... 'Asleep'... you were actually insane and you were locked inside of your mind and *deep breath* you killed your family, Jane's family, and killed many innocent people."

Everyone stared at Jeff, waiting for his reaction. All of a sudden they saw Jeff hit the floor and his face hidden within his hair as small drops of a salty liquid hit the floor. Not long after, they heard sobbing and Jeff decided to lift his face.

Tears streaming down his face, struggling to wipe every bit of wetness falling down his face cried to them, "Liars! I won't believe a word you say!" "Please, Jeff. Just calm down! Please!" BEN cooed and pulled him into a hug.

Not long after BEN pulled away, Jeff asked if they could show them their graves. They reluctantly agreed and tried to figure out who would go with him and who actually knew where their graves where.

They figured that Slender would go. Along with BEN and Ticci Toby. The rest would stay behind. Partly because they had no idea how to comfort an actual human. Or anyone for that matter.

They soon left for the graves, but not long after they departed, there was a rustling in the bushes. Jeff immediately stopped and looked to where the small noise had came from. A few seconds later Slender Man looked back and noticed Jeff was a few feet away and looking at a bush right beside him.

Slender, being in the front, stopped walking and forced the two still walking behind him to halt and they had tried to follow his gaze back, but finding the task difficult for Slendy Man had no eyes, and saw the same thing Slender had caught sight of.

"Jeff. What are you looking at?" Toby asked. "I heard something mo- AAAHHHHH!" Jeff answered back but was cut off as a figure jumped out of the bushes, attacked him, and efficiently pinned him to the ground, arms tacked to the dirt above his head by his wrists with a tanned, bare hand.

"Jeff! Get off of him you bast**d!" BEN yelled and ran forward to tackle the unexpected guest off Jeff. But before he made it half way, the intruder quickly stood and used the poor, breathless boy as a shield, an arm around Jeff's waist and a sharp object pressed to the boy's throught.

"One more move and the boy gets it!" yelled a deep, hoarse voice. It was then that they were able to get a good look at their friends attacker. He was about 14 or 15(A/N: Please take note that Jeff is 16 in this story), tall, taller than Jeff, had brown, messy, shoulder length hair, green, narrowed eyes, and had stitch-like scars criss-crossed over has face.

Jeff's eyes lit up with tears as he recognized the man overpowering him. "L-Liu? I-Is that you? Is that really you?!" Jeff cried out in excitement. The boy looked down, confused, at his hostage.

"Jeff?"

A/N: Well, I guess I will stop this there. Hope you liked it. I'm tired and don't have much to say so I'm going to, at least, get a bit of the third chappie done and go do something's and go to bed. Please read and review. If not, someone might die and I will make the ending a sad one. Starflight out! Peace!


	3. Battle of Sanities Chapter 3

Battle of Sanities Chapter 3

A/N: Sup guys! How is everybody? Hope you guys have been doing well since the last upload. Which probably hasn't been that long. Well, anyways, I hope you guys have been wanting another upload. If it is bad please don't flame. I accept constructive criticism. I-

Jeff: Oh, boo hoo! I feel so bad!

Me: *Growling* Shut it!

Jeff: Cry me a river!

Me: You will REGRET THAT!

Jeff: Oh, I'm so scared! Hahaha!

BEN: Hey, Jeff? I think that you might want to stop. She's looking pretty mad right now.

Jeff: So? She's just a GIRL!

Me: *Twitch, twitch.*

Slender: JEFF! Stop!

Jeff: Fine! Fine! Jeez! Calm down.

Slender: You may get on with the story now, Starflight. I have been pretty interested so far.

Me: Spare me the pity. *deep exhale* Clam down, calm down... *Happy* Alright, let's get on with the story!

"Jeff? Is that you?"

"Yea! It is! I missed you so much, Liu!" Jeff exclaimed happily. After Liu's shock settled, anger easily overtook his being. "How DARE you!? How DARE you do that to me, mom, and dad?! I'll KILL you!" Liu roared. Jeff was floored. He had no idea what made his brother this way. It was then that Liu started to slowly push the sharp, pointed object into the confused boys neck. "Liu," Jeff winced, "what's wrong?! What did I do?! Please answer me!"

It wasn't until Jeff started to cry that a green blur tackled his friends attacker to the ground. Jeff dropped to the ground and held his neck, unable to stop his tears form flowing. "Are you alright?! How could you do that to your own BROTHER?! He was so happy to see you again and THIS is how you treat him?!" Ticci raged towards Liu. "What are you talking about?! He KILLED his own family! He tried to kill ME! He succeeded in killing our parents! How would you feel?!" Liu yelled back.

"I killed my own family! How do you think I feel?! Happy about it, somehow..." Toby faltered. "Ya? Well I never even had a family to begin with." BEN butted in. "I was orphaned and used as an experiment. We all have our own stories! Now everyone sett-" Slender Man started, but was cut off when a small pair of arms wrapped around his hips. He looked down in shock and found Jeff, with his face dug into his side. Everyone else, left a bit curious by the random pause, looked down at where the giant's "gaze" was attracted to.

They also found Jeff and everyone was surprised to see that he looked so small and fragile standing there. He looked so much like a tiny child that, for a few moments, they all forgot that they were fighting and about to kill each other. After a few seconds of staring, Jeff looked up and said, "I'm sorry for being so mean before. I didn't know what you went through. I'm also sorry for how I acted with the others."

"It is alright, child. Now let us get back to the problem at hand." Slendy replied, angrily redirecting his gaze, even if nobody could tell other than by the lift of his head, to Liu once more. Jeff nodded and turned back to Liu as well. The other two looked back to Liu, just like Slender Man and Jeff. (A/N: Wow. Liu is so loved at the moment.) Liu ignored the eyes on him and just glared at Jeff. Jeff stared back with sad, light blue orbs. Liu shoved BEN off and lunged forward at Jeff, madness and rage in his eyes. The object within his grasp shining with the drying, crimson liquid staining it.

Jeff, scared of his brother, quickly looked away and grasped onto Slender's suit and hid his face again. Slender Man blocked the attacker and knocked him away, into a tree. Slamming his back to the trunk and knocking his breath out of his, now, aching body, he fights to get up but is, yet again, hit into the tree truck as Ticci tackled his midriff. The blow efficiently knocked Liu into unconsciousness. Slendy picks the unconscious male with a tentacle that protrudes out of his back.

BEN and Toby run over to Jeff and ask him if he is okay. Jeff assures the rest that he is fine and they decide not to go to the graves and head back to their living quarters. They take Liu with them and when they reach the mansion everyone comes running in and ask what happened and who the male Slender was carrying was. When he was mentioned BEN and Toby turned and glared at him.

"This is Liu." Toby said not even giving him anymore thought. "We were heading to the graves and Jeff stopped, claiming he heard something in the bushes and he jumped out, tackled Jeff and held a sharp object to Jeff. He threatened him and once Jeff and Liu realized who the others were Liu started to push the thing into Jeff's throught. I tackled him, he pushed me off, lunged at Jeff, Slendy Man here, hit him into a tree, Ticci, tackled him, knocked him out, and we here we are now. We didn't go to the graves." BEN explained.

Jeff tugged on Slender's sleeve and the tall man immediately knew what he wanted. "Also, Jeff has something he wants to say to us, all of us. Come on, you may speak now child." Slender said. He urged Jeff forward with a tentacle and all eyes fell onto the child. Jeff inhaled deeply to gain the courage he needed, bowed deeply, and started, "I am sorry for how I acted earlier. I didn't not mean to offend any of you. Again, I am very sorry for my behavior earlier."

They all stood and stared at Jeff, whom of which was still in his bow. All of a sudden, Jeff was pulled into a hug and felt someone nuzzling into his cheek. He looked and saw a male. He had a long, black and white striped nose, he was a very pale, snowy color, had long black hair, and he wore black and white striped pants, black shoes, and a long sleeved, white shirt with a black over shirt. (A/N: I am not sure if that is REALLY what he wears, but it's the best I got while going off my memory without a picture to go off of. Sorry if I offended anybody.)

He looked him up and down and realized who he was. "Laughing Jack?" He asked to himself, but due to the closeness he had heard him perfectly clear, if he strained his ears enough. LJ was ecstatic! "You remember me?! Hahaha!" LJ laughed. "I remember reading about you on the Internet before. Other than that I have never seen you before, though it does appear that you all know me. I am sorry that I do not remember any of you." Jeff replied. "Don't worry! Hahahahaha! But you are SO adorable! I like this Jeff! Hahaha! Can we keep him?! Hahaha! Please please please please please?!" LJ pleaded causing everyone to either sweat drop or anime fall.

"May you please not refer to me as a type of pet or animal? I would greatly appreciate it." Jeff sweat dropped. All of a sudden, Jeff pushed away from Laughing Jack and held his head in agony, eyes jolting closed. It was so sudden it was enough to put every one into panic and surprise them. Liu ran to Jeff and held onto him. Jeff's eyes flashed open and they were back to the black and his eyelids started to burn away by themselves. His skin going back to that snowy color and his hair becoming black once more. He also grew back the few inches of height that he had lost, his clothing fitting him once again.

"What's going on here?!"

A/N: So what did you all think? I'm not sure what to think of it. It has been going very well though. I'm very surprised! I can't wait! For what, I have no idea. *sweat drop* Sorry for all the short chapters guys. I can't go on with on these for long before I finish typing. Sorry again. Well, I'm kind of tired, so I'm just gonna go start on the next chapter and go to sleep. See ya guys! Starflight out!


	4. Battle of Sanities Chapter 4

Battle of Sanities Chapter 4

A/N: Hey guys! I'm back! :3 How is everyone? Good I hope! Well, I shall just get to the point. I hope that this is alright. The chapter shall be short like the other ones, sadly. :,( Well, on to the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot of this story!

"What's going on here?"

Jeff looked around, glaring at everyone in the room. He stood up ands sled, "Last thing I remember is me crashing to the ground, and next thing I know, is that I'm here with this stranger hanging onto me. What happened?" "Once you fell, another side of you came out and-" was started by Slender but stopped by Jeff. "Him?! Ha! He's just an idiot, pestering me to let him out! I just wanna kill him!" Jeff laughed and crossed his arms, smirking. "Him? You mean your sane side, correct?" BEN questioned.

Jeff glared and replied, "Sadly, yes. Is there any way I can separate from him?! He finally got out! If this keeps up, then neither of us will be around for much longer." Everybody was shocked deeply, they all stared at Jeff. "What?! What are you talking about?!" Toby demanded. "If we switch between each other, then this body will get confused and shut down on us. If it doesn't find out who it belongs to within a day, then it will shut down." Jeff said, crossing over to the window to look out, his arms still crossed and his face serious.

"What happens to you guys if it shuts down?" Jane asked curious and slightly scared of what he will say. "If it shuts down, then we will be trapped in the body, locked away, unable to escape. Shut in until the hosting body dies off on its own. After that, we shall be no longer, for we will have died off with the body." Jeff said, his arms down by his side and turned to the side with his head facing to the rest of the creatures in the room.

"I think I have something in my office that I can use. Follow me. It is better to separate now than to wait. Let us go." Slender Man urged. (A/N: Please note everyone, that the sane Jeff was in control for a full day or two before they left to the graves. The whole time he was struggling to keep the other Jeff inside. Also, they had been switching around for two days longer before they left too. Sorry, I should have mentioned it before, but I wanted to get through the story faster, also because I had writers block at the time.)

Everybody looked at at Slendy when he said that, so nobody noticed when Jeff gripped his head and fell back and gave a cry of pain. Once the sound was released from the pair of lips, everyone whipped around to face Jeff. One side of his face was of the sane Jeff, hair, eyes, skin, and mouth. The other side had stayed the same, he was still insane.

Everybody looked at him shocked and horrified. "Hurry! Go get what ever it is you need to use to help him, Slender!" EJ demanded. Slender Man rushed upstairs and ran into his office. He unlocked a small drawer with the keys he had on his desk, he rustled around in the drawer for a few seconds and pulled out a small vile of a purple liquid. He pocketed it and ran back downstairs.

Once he got down there he slipped over to Jeff and popped of the small cap on the container and held it to Jeff's mouth. "Hurry and drink before you become any worse!" Slendy ordered. Jeff obeyed immediately and greedily gulped down the thick, pasty substance. Once he finished it he settled down and fell limp. Slender caught him and quickly reassured everyone that Jeff was fine.

"He is just sleeping. The potion puts keeps him asleep while it is working. If I am correct, then in a day or two, we will be met with something astounding. But I will not spoil what it is that will happen though. I shall lock the door from the inside, and once Jeff wakes up, he will most likely come out. It is then that we shall find out." Slendy explained to the rest.

As the day passed, everyone was worried for Jeff. They were also very curious about what it was that the giant called 'astounding'. Jane was off playing darts in her room again, Ticci and LJ were in the garage again, sitting silently, BEN was pacing around playing on his Nintendo, annoying everybody in the house, and Slender Man was off in his office doing God knows what. Masky and Hoodie were in the kitchen this time discussing about what was going on and eating cheesecake again and Liu was on the couch in the living room watching the television.

They all knew that each and every one of them were trying to get Jeff out of their heads and trying to occupy their time. Impatient. That is the one word used to describe them all. Every thing they did with their time was used to keep their patience. If just one of them broke, then they all broke, and NOBODY wanted to see that. After a while though, they started to get bored and agitated.

After a few hours had passed, Slender Man had walked into the kitchen to prepare some food. Another hour passed and he was done. They were all called down and they all sat around the table in silence. After they all got done, it was about 8:30. They all decided that, since they all had a long day, that they would just sleep.

Slender showed Liu to one of the, many, guest rooms in the building. Everyone said their goodnights and went to bed. None of them could sleep though, they were all up thinking about what might happen tomorrow and if anything would be the same.

A/N: Well, that seems like a good place to stop, so you all are just going to have to wait till next time. The next update might not come out very fast next time though. Well, it has been a long day, so I'm just going to go to bed now. I shall start the next chapter tomorrow though! I promise you all that! So good night to every body. Hope you all liked it. R&R! Starflight out! Peace!


	5. Battle of Sanities Chapter 5

Battle of Sanities Chapter 5

A/N: Sup! How is everybody? Well, I'm still a little nervous on how this will all end up. And it IS only one of my first fanfics. Also, there is something I need to address before we go any further. I just noticed, when I was finishing up last chapter, that I forgot to add the Rake, Suicide Mouse, Suicide Sqidward, if that is the name of the creepy pasta, and Smile Dog into the fanfic! I'm sorry I forgot about them! So just act like they are there but in the background or something! I had TOTALLY forgot about them. Well, it looks like we got that settled, shall we got on with the disclaimer? And yes, I know I forgot that in the third chapter but I had already said it twice so I don't really care. And why I am mentioning it... I have NO idea. Jeff, disclaimer please?

Jeff: Starflight doesn't own anything. The only thing she owns is the plot here.

Me: Thank you Jeffy! On to the story!

It was the second day and they were all sitting around the table eating breakfast, just as silently as before. Everyone was just sitting around poking at their variety of foods. The silence was broken by two screams, followed by loud thuds and crashes. Next thing they know, Jeff had come tumbling down the stairs and he ran into the kitchen. He turned and glared at Slender and growled out, "What the f**k did you do?!"

"What do you mean by that?" Slender replied, as calmly as ever. "You know what I'm talking about! Don't act like you don't!" Jeff yelled back at him. "Jeff! Calm down, what happened?" Jane asked. "Go see for yourself! The thing is in my bedroom! It was laying on the bed with me when I woke up!" Jeff shouted angrily. They went upstairs and what they found surprised them all. Even Slender who knew about what they saw was still mildly shocked.

In the farthest corner of the room was the Sane Jeff, curled up in a little ball on the floor. He looked toward the Creepys and his eyes lit up. He jumped up and ran over to them, as if they would disappear if he waited too long. When he was almost right in front of them he lounged onto Liu. Liu had barely caught him and they had almost fell over. Jeff started to laugh and if spread to Liu. They were both so happy, for the moment they had each other. A few seconds later, Liu had set him down and the instant he did something had come out and scratched Jeff across the face, barely missing him.

They look over to the object and see that it was a knife, stabbed into the wall. After seeing the knife, all of the Creepys, other than Jeff and Liu, knew who had thrown the knife. Jeff, was the first word on their minds. Next thing they know, Insane Jeff runs into the room and tackles the Sane Jeff and they wrestle around on the ground. The others, especially Liu, try to get the Insane Jeff, off of the other. It takes a few minutes until Slender rips the Insane side off of the Sane part.

"Stay off of him! You are NOT to hurt him while he is to stay! It does not matter the situation! No harm is to come to him! Do you hear me?!" Slendy roared at the attacker. "Grrrr! Fine! But I'm not going to be his babysitter or anything of that sort!" Jeff reasoned. "Alright, I don't really care about that part. There are many people here, we can find someone else." Slender said, brushing that matter off.

"Oh! Oh! Hahaha! Can I?! Hahaha! Can I?!" LJ laughed out. "How about we let the one that said person will be guiding choose?" Ticci suggested. "Alright, so who do you want to guide you around and introduce you to be?" Slender questioned Jeff. "Umm... If I could choose anybody, it would have be... Eyeless Jack." Jeff answered. "Alright, everyone can go and do whatever. Jack, please stay here and introduce yourself and then guide him around and properly introduce him to the rest. Thank you." Slender Man said and everyone in the room scattered.

"Well, let's get started then, shall we? Let us start with some formal introductions. Who should start us off?" Jack said after the rest of the creatures left the room. Jeff replied back with, "I don't really care who goes first. You can if you want." "Well then, my name is Eyeless Jack, but you can call me EJ if you would like... Do I have to go more in depth, or did you read/hear my story before?" Jack said, starting them off. "Don't worry, I have read all of your stories. All but, apparently, mine, and Jane's." Jeff reassured.

"Good, then I won't have to do as much talking as I thought I would. Well then, your turn." Jack sighed. "My name if Jeff, Jeffery Woods is my full name. You might want to call me Jeffery so I don't get mixed up with my other side." 'Jeffery' stated. "Yeah, that might be a good idea. I couldn't come up with another name for you two so I can call you something else and we all get confused." Jeff said back, slightly relieved.

"Well that's good. What kind of names did you brainstorm earlier?" Jeffery implored. "Haha! You are gonna think that I am SO stupid once you hear them! I don't think you need or want to know!" Jack said, trying to make sure that the boy won't know what they are. It didn't do much good anyway. "Come on? My you please tell me?" Jeffery said trying to get the information out of the other using sweet talk.

They kept going back and forth the whole time they walked around the building. They finally came to a stop at a plain, dark oak door. It was in the same hallways with the bedrooms where in, but this one was at the farthest end of the hall. It had an oval, golden, and slightly rusted door handle. Not only that, but it would always make this weird, creaking noise when it was opened or closed. Jeff wasn't a big fan of the sound, it made him feel like he was in a horror movie every time the sound emitted from the hinges.

"Fine, but only one name I made for you guys, and that is IT!" Jack gave in with a sigh. "Yes! I finally made you crack! I thought it would never work for a while there!" Jeffery said proudly. Jack sweat dropped and mumbled to him, "One of the names I thought about for you guys was Jeff #1 and Jeff #2. That was one of the least embarrassing ones too..." Jeff just stood there for a minute staring at him. After a few seconds he just bursted out laughing and it only resulted in everyone hearing the laughter to turn in the direction and Jack to start pouting.

"Wow Jeffery, you are so nice!" Jack said sarcastically. "I know right?!" Jeffery laughed back. "Well, anyway, this is your room. I hope you like it!" Jack told him and grabbed the door handle. He turned it and pushed it open to reveal a largish, neutral colored room. It had a bed in the farthest corner, across from that was a large closet and a small, dark bedside table next to the head of the bed. On the remaining wall was a small dresser and a big desk with a computer on it and a huge, plush computer chair sitting in front of it. There was also a door that lead right to a small bathroom, the other room had a small bathtub, a toilet, a sink, a small linen closet and a small towel rack.

"Well, I hope you like it! If you need anything just call. I shall leave you alone for a while to get settled in. Have a nice stay at the Slender Mansion, good day." With that he left down the hall. The boy walked in and sat down on the bed. It wasn't too hard, but it wasn't too soft. He got up after a few minutes and walked over to the closet, he opened the door and looked inside. It had several sets of clothing, just some pants, shirts, and at the bottom, some shoes.

He moved to the dresser and opened the top drawer and found son is and underwear, the middle drawer had more pants in it. The last drawer had even more shirts. "Wow, these people know how to properly organize their belongings." Jeffery said to himself, impressed at his hosts organizational skills. He then made his way to the bathroom, he inspected it a bit and went to the desk. He found the computer and the system to be a fairly new model. The desk was a normal desk, with the dark wood and there was a filing cabinet next to it. It was also a dark color, to match the rest of the room.

A/N: I shall stop there! I am REALLY sorry for the late update guys! My schedule is pretty messed up this week and I haven't been getting much sleep recently. I hope you guys liked it, until next time in chapter 6! Starflight out! Peace!


End file.
